


Things Photographs Shouldn't Show

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Cor is stuck on bodyguard duty with the prince and his retinue. The retinue that includes Cor's current, but secret boyfriend. And Cor is much to old to be getting hard-ons in public.





	Things Photographs Shouldn't Show

Cor wasn’t the sort of man who spent his days being distracted. He had exceptional focus. Anyone who knew him would agree that he wasn’t the sort of person to get caught up in daydreams. Ignis was among those people. Of course, Ignis was also being very distracting. So distracting that Cor was half-convinced he was doing it on purpose. 

Ignis’s hair was tousled down instead of spiked up in that ridiculous ducktail he’d taken to wearing. His normal semi-formal wear had been abandoned for a soft tee that seemed determined to cling to his frame. Every word he spoke came out in a low rumble. 

Oh, he claimed that he was simply trying to avoid waking the other occupants of the tent, but he had to know what he was doing to Cor. Casual shirts, messy hair, and low voices were all things Cor associated with early mornings after activities that were far more enjoyable than babysitting the prince and his retinue on a camping trip. 

Cor was the sort of man who learned things quickly. And his dick was very bad at forgetting those lessons. He’d shift to relieve the growing tightness in his pants, but that might invite attention that he didn’t need or want. Noctis was dead to the world. Gladio wouldn’t wake up to a simple shift. But Prompto was wide awake and the person that Ignis was talking to in those hushed tones. 

One thing Cor had learned over the years was that photographers were always watching for an opportunity. And Prompto was the hyper sort of photographer who had been shooting pictures over everyone all day. He really didn’t want to invite eyes over to him let alone a camera that might… capture things he didn’t need immortalized on film. 

He thought about excusing himself to go outside. It was raining out. It would cool him down even if it made him miserable later. It would also invite just as much notice as shifting, so it wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. 

All his dithering turned out to be pointless as Ignis flicked his gaze over at him. Eyes soft, smirk on his lips, face framed by the low light of the lantern… 

Cor gave up and shifted because his dick really liked the view. Which turned out to be a good thing, because Prompto’s eyes followed Ignis’s not a second later. 

“I think it’s an excellent shot,” Ignis commented, continuing whatever conversation they’d been having that Cor had tuned out. 

“I don’t know. I think the lighting was all wrong,” Prompto fretted as he fiddled with his camera. 

“You’re being too hard on yourself. I think it would be quite difficult to take a bad picture of the marshal.”

“Are you two going to talk about me like I’m not here?” Cor’s voice came out all wrong. It was far too growly for a tent full of other people. Prompto didn’t seem to notice, but the way Ignis’s face changed said that he did. 

“Well, you weren’t exactly participating in the conversation. But if you’d like, I’m sure Prompto would like another opinion.” The purring in Ignis’s voice had to be Cor’s imagination or at least his libido.

“I’m not an expert on photography.”

“Nonsense.” Ignis plucked Prompto’s camera from his hands and closed the distance between them in what felt like an instant. He brushed against Noctis as he came, but the prince didn’t even snore in response. They could probably fuck right next to him, and he’d never notice. 

Cor felt guilty for the thought, but the guilt was replaced by his heart picking up speed as Ignis’s hands brushed against his own as he thrust a camera into them. “Take a look,” he encouraged. 

The picture was of him. That much Cor knew. But his brain was far too busy thinking about how Ignis’s body was right next to his, and how much he liked the cologne he used. And also how much he liked the skin that cologne was resting on. 

“It looks fine,” Cor strangled out. 

“Just fine?” Ignis said in a much sultrier way than Prompto’s dismayed echo of the same statement. 

“I’m not an expert,” Cor tried to salvage the situation. 

“I think it’s quite good. Makes you look like you’re made of granite.” 

Part of him felt like it was made of granite, but Cor held back on the impulse to share that information. 

“No, he’s right. It’s not my best work,” Prompto chimed in. Cor had almost forgotten he was there. 

“Even if you don’t like it, I wouldn’t mind a copy.” That time, Ignis purred. 

Cor would drag his ass outside if only his hormone addled brain could come up with a plausible reason to do so. 

“You… want a picture of the marshal?” Prompto sounded confused. Which was moments from being suspicious. And Cor still couldn’t make himself focus on anything other than Ignis. 

Fortunately for him, Ignis still had his higher brain functions working. “Of course, he’s part of this camping trip, isn’t he? And I do have quite the lovely collection of the rest of you. It might be nice to add some variety to it.”

Just like that, any suspicion Prompto had vanished into thin air. “Yeah. Sure. No problem!” 

It was probably wrong to feel attracted to Ignis for that lie and how well it worked. But it was his job, and Cor did love a competent man. Or he at least wanted to fuck him. It was probably too soon for love to be in the picture. 

“Well then. If you’re done worrying about your photos, might I suggest we all turn in for the night?” Ignis suggested. “I’m sure the marshal would like to get some rest before having to follow Noctis around tomorrow.”

Prompto half-snorted, half laughed and tucked his camera away. He didn’t say anything, but Cor knew that his actions really meant, “I don’t know why the king decided his adult son needed supervision, but I feel for the old guy doomed to spend days with a bunch of younger folks.”

Ignis’s snort, on the other hand, said that he was thinking about far dirtier things about Cor than Prompto was, and Cor decided that was better than nothing. After all, the camping fiasco was only for one weekend. He’d have his boyfriend all to himself afterwards.


End file.
